


where nobody knows

by earthquakedream



Series: hot for teacher [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff needs to find a place where he and Jensen can be together. Somewhere nobody knows. Sequel to <i>hot for teacher</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sablier_bloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/gifts).



> Written for rebekahfair for donating to help_haiti. Beta by reveria.

Jensen moans around Jeff's cock and Jeff shoves deeper into the boy's mouth to cut off the sounds. The door is locked because Jeff's not stupid, but he can hear people moving around outside and he doesn't want someone knocking and interrupting them.

The look on Jensen's face is desperate and needy, and Jeff can't help but shiver, staring down at this gorgeous boy.

"So fucking good for me," he whispers and Jensen grabs onto his thighs, shoving his face closer to Jeff's belly, burying his nose in the dark hair surrounding the older man's cock.

It wasn't just the looks during class or the way Jensen always volunteered to help him with _anything_ Jeff wanted done. That's not how he figured out that Jensen wanted him.

No, it was when Jeff went into the boys' bathroom one day and heard someone jerking off. They probably thought they were being subtle, but Jeff was no stranger to the sound that a slick hand made when it was stroking a hard dick, and the soft pants this boy was letting out...

He'd instantly recognized the bag sitting on the floor right inside the stall. The stupid band pins and rainbow ribbons from the Gay-Straight Alliance's last rally - definitely Jensen's. Then he heard a grunt; the smell of come filled the tiny bathroom, and Jensen breathed out _Mister Morgan_.

Oh yeah, Jeff knew Jensen wanted him for weeks before he finally did anything about it. He knows he could lose his job for this, but the sex is so good that Jeff just can't make himself stop.

He taught Jensen well these last couple of months. Jensen can suppress his gag reflex well enough so that Jeff can slide his cock in all the way, cut off Jensen's breathing until Jensen's face goes red, his eyes tear up...just like right now. Jeff gently wipes away the tears, pulling out and letting Jensen take a deep breath before the boy leans forward and licks at the swollen head of Jeff's dick, his eyes closing blissfully.

It's addictive, having Jensen submit to him almost every day. Not weekends, or the days when Jeff has actual teacher duties to attend to. But about four days out of seven, Jensen is bent over Jeff's desk, biting down on Jeff's belt or finding his mouth stuffed with Jeff's tie as he gets fucked so hard that his hips are practically permanently bruised from the edges of the desk.

Jensen always thanks him after, kisses him eagerly; just looks so damn hopeful whenever he shows up after school. They don't talk much more besides that - just Jeff telling Jensen what to do, the muffled whines Jensen lets out around whatever's in his mouth - sometimes it's Jeff's fingers or his cock, like right now.

Jensen sucks hard and Jeff lets himself start to come in Jensen's mouth, but surprises the boy by pulling out and letting the rest shoot onto Jensen's swollen lips and flushed cheeks, until he's spent.

But for some reason, it's not enough for Jeff anymore. He loves fucking Jensen over the desk until he comes all over the waxed wood, then rubbing his fingers over that spot during class, while Jensen stares at his hand and squirms...but he wants to lay Jensen out on a bed and take his time, make Jensen scream his name when he comes. See how many times he can make the poor kid come in one night.

But he needs that distance between them still - something to remind him that this isn't anything more than sex. It's just sex with his barely eighteen-year-old student.

Jeff slumps into his chair and pulls Jensen into his lap, rubs the bulge in his jeans until the boy comes in his pants, mouth open and gasping quietly. He licks his lips clean before kissing Jeff deeply, a wide smile on his face.

He finds tissues in Jeff's desk and wipes his face clean, then presses another kiss to Jeff's lips before pulling his coat on and grabbing his bag.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Morgan," he says simply. Jeff watches him go, scrubbing a hand over his beard and wanting to drag Jensen back in here, work him over until Jeff's hard again and can fuck him once more, bury his dick in that sweet ass...

Yeah, this is going to end really well.

  
**~~~~~~**   


In the end, Jeff finds a motel that rents by the hour and decides that he should start riding his bike to work.

After all, he did just get a new Harley that he's been dying to try out. He brings in an extra helmet for Jensen and shoves it into his locker before anyone else arrives. He knows the kid's combo, so it's not difficult. He also leaves a note telling Jensen to put it on and meet him in the employee parking lot after school. That way no one will recognize him leaving with Jeff.

Jeff's got it all figured out.

It's a long day of classes; the students act up more than usual because it's a Friday. Jensen seems calm and pays even more attention than usual. It's almost creepy how intently he stares at Jeff, except that it just makes Jeff want to bend him over the desk right there, in the middle of class, and take him hard.

He really needs to get over this. It's going to fuck everything up sooner or later. He's tried to stop before - to tell himself that he doesn't need this, that he can tell Jensen it's over and be okay with that, but the next day he lets Jensen into his classroom after the last bells have rang and they fuck all over again.

Jeff still has no idea what he's going to do after Jensen graduates and goes off to whatever Ivy League school he's going to get into. He wrote the kid a reference letter than he knows Jensen sent off to three different schools, two of which were Harvard and Yale. Jensen deserves to get in and succeed.

Halfway through class, Jeff realizes the kids are even more distracted than he is, most of them not even bothering to write down notes - except Jensen and a few others - so he just tells them to hang out until the bell rings, then sits at his neck and pretends to do some grading.

He can feel Jensen's eyes on him. He looks up and meets them, forcing a smirk, his eyes narrowing slightly, and Jensen flushes to the tips of his ears - and Jeff knows for a fact that this blush goes all the way down his chest.

Finally, the end of the day comes and Jeff waits for Jensen, sitting astride his bike with his leather jacket and helmet already on. As soon as he sees Jensen walking out with the helmet Jeff left him in place, he starts the bike up. Jensen climbs on behind him, pressing as close as he can and wrapping his arms tightly around Jeff's waist.

"I've never done this before," Jensen says over the rumble of the engine. "Go easy on me."

Jeff laughs. "That's not what you said before."

He drives off, not speeding up until they're out on the highway going towards the motel. Jensen's hands are drifting, not enough to distract Jeff, but enough that when added to the way the bike feels between his legs, he's more than ready for what he's going to do to Jensen tonight.

When he parks and shuts off the bike, Jensen flips up the visor on the helmet and stares at Jeff as they both climb off. "Why here?"

"'cause I wanna make you scream, pretty," Jeff says after he pulls his own helmet off. "Wait here, keep the helmet on. I'll get us a room."

Jensen shivers and nods, flipping the visor back down and shoving his hands into his pockets. Jeff makes quick work of getting them a room, then comes back out with the keys and leads Jensen into a room just a couple of doors down.

He closes the door and sets his helmet down. "Strip and lay on the bed for me. On your back."

"Yessir," Jensen says. He's got a slight smile on his face, cheeks pink, and when he gets naked Jeff can see that he's already hard and ready for this.

"That's my boy." Jeff doesn't take off anything except his shoes and his jacket, leaving him in the suit he teaches in. Jensen smiles wider, watching Jeff calmly as he gets comfortable on the bed, arms crossed behind his head and legs spread slightly, just enough for Jeff to get a peak at his ass.

"What're we doing today?" Jensen wants to know.

Jeff pulls off his tie and strides over to the bed. "Let me see your hands," he murmurs, and Jensen immediately holds them out so Jeff can wrap the tie around his wrists. Jensen could get out of it if he tried, but he won't.

"You keep your hands above your head unless I say different, got it?"

Jensen nods, his cock twitching against his belly. Jeff rewards him with a deep kiss. He doesn't do that often - they're usually too focused on having Jensen's mouth busy with other things.

Keeping his eyes on Jensen, Jeff pulls off his suit jacket and his shoes, then undoes the first few buttons on his shirt. Jensen watches him with his mouth slightly open, panting and shifting on the bed.

"You look so good like that," Jeff says, a slow smile forming on his face. He pulls off his belt slowly and lays it next to his jacket, then pulls off his pants. Just in his shirt and boxer briefs now, he climbs onto the bed and runs his hands over Jensen's belly and across his chest.

"I don't get to see you from this angle very often. I think I like it."

Jensen grins up at him. "I dunno, the view I get of the classroom when you bend me over your desk is pretty good."

"Oh, you're cheeky today, aren't you?" Jeff shakes his head and twists one of Jensen's nipples between his fingers - hard. Jensen lets out a gasp and jerks with the pain. Jeff smirks. "That's much better."

"Again," Jensen whispers. His cheeks go red, like he's ashamed. "Please," he adds shyly.

Jeff pauses and studies him closely. "Don't ever be scared of asking for what you want with me, Jensen. That's why we're here, huh? This is for both of us."

Jensen looks away and nods. Jeff decides to let it go for now and just wraps his fingers around Jensen's swollen cock, stroking him gently to watch Jensen's eyes flutter closed, the blush on his cheeks turning dark with arousal.

"That's what I like to see." He leans down and takes Jensen's nipple between his teeth, tugging at it gently, then harder when Jensen whines. He pulls away and soothes it with a kiss, does the same to the other.

"_Fuck_ me," Jensen begs suddenly. "Please, Jeff, _sir_, I want you inside me."

Jeff laughs softly. "You're so impatient. I know we haven't done much foreplay, but you can wait, right? I want to try something." He wraps his fingers around Jensen's cock again and squeezes. "Can you do that for me, boy?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I can."

"That's my boy." Jeff lowers his head and kisses Jensen slowly and deeply, stroking his cock slowly and reveling in Jensen's sweet moans. "You're going to be so good for me, aren't you?"

"Always," Jensen gasps out. "Always am."

"Mmm, that's right." Jeff pulls away and leaves Jensen a panting, horny mess on the bed. He digs through the pocket of his leather jacket and brings out a condom and a tube of lube, then goes back to the bed and rests them next to Jensen's hip.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Jensen asks. He seems to have calmed down some. Jeff just smirks.

"You'll see." He pushes Jensen's thighs up and apart. "Keep them here. Can't use your hands and I don't want to get kicked in the head."

"Fuck, okay," Jensen grunts. He pulls his knees in as tight as he physically can without help from his hands and stares at Jeff, chest heaving. "What are you gonna--"

The words dissolve into a cry when Jeff dips his head and licks up Jensen's crack slowly. His boy is good, keeps himself clean like Jeff told him to, so Jeff doesn't hesitate to focus on his tightly furled hole, pulling Jensen spread wide with his thick thumbs.

"I'm gonna eat you out," Jeff says, then wriggles the tip of his tongue in, making Jensen writhe. He can feel Jensen shaking; can see from the corners of his eyes the way Jensen's thighs are straining with the effort of staying against his chest. Jeff doesn't stop what he's doing, slicking Jensen's hole up with spit and pressing his thumbs in a little deeper, trying to fit his tongue in there.

Jensen's tight and hot inside, feels even tighter around Jeff's tongue. It's almost like he's fighting it, this new thing, something Jeff _knows_ Jensen has never had done to him before.

The sounds Jensen makes are so damn pretty that Jeff keeps trying to lick into him deeper to keep them coming. From what he can see, looking up over Jensen's heaving chest, his boy can't stop gripping the tie to keep his hands still, shifting his hips and trying to keep his legs up. He's so damn good, it makes Jeff's chest ache, thinking about how much it's going to hurt when Jensen leaves. He wasn't supposed to actually develop feelings for him, but he has, and there's nothing that can change that.

Finally, Jeff grabs the lube and rubs some over Jensen's hole, making him gasp at the chill of it. "Shh," Jeff whispers. "It'll warm up, just relax."

And Jensen does, because he always listens and he trusts Jeff. He bites his lip as Jeff presses two slick fingers into his ass, smug at the way Jensen just swallows him up.

"You're doing real good, that's it." Jeff uses his free hand to grip one of Jensen's knees as it starts to droop and press it back to his chest. The way it makes Jensen spread even wider makes Jeff's dick twitch eagerly in his underwear.

"Please," Jensen says. "Please, please, I _need_ it."

"I know you do." Jeff adds a third finger, being gentler than he ever has. He knows Jensen can tell from the way he's looking at Jeff, wide-eyed and desperate. He slides the condom on his aching dick, watching Jensen's stretched hole twitch eagerly under his gaze. "Gorgeous."

Jensen turns his head away, embarrassed, and Jeff reaches out with his clean hand to turn it back towards him. "No. Don't look away from me. I wanna watch your face when I fuck you."

"Jeff..." Jensen's fighting him. Jeff shakes his head hard and presses his thumb into Jensen's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Keep your eyes on me, boy. Or I'll spank you."

Jensen lets out a chuckle around his thumb and Jeff smiles. "Okay, so maybe that's an enticement. You look away and I'll stop and you won't get fucked tonight. Okay?"

He pulls his thumb away after Jensen nods and rubs the slick head of his cock over Jensen's hole slowly, teasingly, until Jensen tries to get leverage to push back and he finally presses inside, slow and steady. But Jensen's eyes stay on him, locked on his own. "Jeff," he whispers. "_sir_, it's so...god, so _good_."

Jeff groans quietly and leans forward, pressing his lips to Jensen's and kissing him as he continues to press in. The kiss is messy and a little awkward with Jensen's legs in the way, so Jeff grabs them and pushes them down. He can feel Jensen relax around him, the shaking slowing down and Jeff laughs as he thrusts forward hard.

"Mmm, boy, I love the way you take it. You feel so _good_ around me, Jensen." Jeff hips press into Jensen's ass and he nips at Jensen's swollen bottom lip. "You look so good like this."

"Feels fuckin'...amazing," Jensen murmurs, lips sloppy and pink from Jeff's mouth. He keeps his eyes on Jeff's face, dark and heavy-lidded. He lets out a sharp gasp when Jeff grinds forward and Jeff knows he hit Jensen's prostate.

"Yeah, gonna make you come so hard for me," Jeff breathes out against Jensen's cheek. "Not gonna touch you, gonna make you come just from _this_." He punctuates that with a hard thrust, Jensen crying out softly, his arms jerking above his head.

"_Please_," Jensen begs once again. He practically sobs it out, clenching down tight around Jeff's dick. "Want it, want you to fuck me _hard_. Wanna feel it during class tomorrow, squirming around in my seat--oh _fuck_."

Jeff chuckles as he starts moving for real, pressed close to Jensen and fucking into him slowly for the moment, but still hard. Jensen has a tight grip on the headboard, shoving back into each thrust.

"That's it, baby, you're doing so good. God, love the way you take it, can't get enough, can you?" Jensen shakes his head and Jeff can't help but speed up, kissing his boy roughly and sloppily.

He's just getting a rhythm going, feeling the way Jensen squeezes around him like he's trying to keep him inside every time Jeff pulls away, when he feels Jensen start to shake in a familiar way.

"Jeff, _fuck_, m'gonna...I'm close, please...sir, please..." And Jeff is so surprised by how quick this has happened he can't help but give in, fucking Jensen even harder, harder than he normally does, until Jensen lets out a sharp, desperate cry and shoots off all over them. His eyes are open wide, mouth quivering as he jerks up. He still keeps his hands attached to the headboard as he breaks apart.

"So good," Jeff murmurs, his thrusts slowing down. "I'm so proud of you, boy." He kisses Jensen, easing him through the orgasm. He pulls out slowly, watching Jensen's slack face. It seems to yank a noise from him, a soft _unh_ like he isn't ready for it. Jeff kisses him, soothing him as he tugs the condom off and tosses it towards the floor.

"Sir, want...wanna make you come too, please, lemme, lemme do it," Jensen babbles, lifting his head to look at Jeff.

"Oh, don't worry. I want that mouth on me." Jeff reaches up to undo Jensen's hands, taking a moment to pay some attention to Jensen's hard nipples, dragging his teeth over both peaks until Jensen's cock is twitching again.

"Fuck, that...hurts, don't stop." Jensen's hands come down to Jeff's shoulders, squeezing gently. He's still shaking.

Jeff pulls his head up and presses his thumbs against the nubs and rubs them slowly. "I'll let you come again after I do. Promise."

Jensen just nods as Jeff slides up and kneels on either side of Jensen's head, wrapping a hand around his dick. Jensen props himself up and opens his mouth wide for Jeff, those gorgeous eyes locked on him. Jeff can't help the punched out sound he makes when Jensen's lips close around him.

"S'good, fuck boy, you're so damn good." Jeff thrusts forward, knowing Jensen can take him. Jensen doesn't disappoint. He swallows Jeff down and works his tongue over his dick, groaning deeply. The vibrations of it send shockwaves of pleasure through him and Jeff keeps moving his hips, fucking Jensen's mouth like he was fucking his ass.

Jensen doesn't shy away, pushes into it like he always does, eager for whatever Jeff gives him. It's not too much longer before Jeff can feel his orgasm start to rush through him, balls drawing up tight, and he pulls out and grips Jensen's hair, tilting his head back and watching his come spill out over Jensen's lips and chin, letting out a harsh sound.

He strokes his dick, squeezing out the last of his come and growling helplessly as Jensen's pink little tongue comes out to lick his lips clean. "Mm, you like that?" he growls. Jensen smiles in response, so Jeff drags his fingers through his come, gathering it up and pushing it into Jensen's mouth. Jensen accepts it eagerly, humming around Jeff's fingers and closing his eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you, huh?" Jeff asks, rolling over and laying back on the bed. Jensen turns onto his side and curls into Jeff's side, head resting on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want," Jensen says, leaning up to kiss him, cheek rubbing over Jeff's beard. "I'm yours."


End file.
